


Дживс и мальчик, который вырос

by Zavrja



Series: Крутые виражи [1]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Когда в наш дом приходит война, мы, конечно, не верим. Потом - отчаиваемся и плачем. А потом - неизбежно взрослеем, сколько лет бы нам ни было. Исключение составляет только Дживс, который уже и так взрослыйПримечание: написано для команды Дживса и Вустера на WTF 2018Бета: sige_vic





	Дживс и мальчик, который вырос

Из объятий Морфея меня вырвало знакомое покашливание. Я почувствовал, что улыбаюсь в полусне. Вроде бы и возвращаться к реальности не хотелось — горло болело, в черепушку словно сунули пчелиный улей, а грудь стянули железным обручем, — так что если не бодрствовать, то оно, знаете ли, полегче. С другой стороны, я увидел настолько дурацкий сон... Не кошмар даже, а какой-то бред пациента психлечебницы. Или картину с выставки сюрреалистов — мы как-то с Дживсом попали на одну такую в Париже. Зрелище, скажу я вам, не для слабонервных. Телефон-омар, жирафы с ногами паука и прочее в том же роде. Тут же вышагивал довольный автор, которого я попросил объяснить происхождение одного из наиболее жутких его шедевров. И он был настолько любезен, что сообщил: «Ах, это? Это таинственный рот, появляющийся из спины моей няни». Больше вопросов у меня не было.  
  
Вот что-то наподобие таинственного рта из спины его няни мне и приснилось. Будто бы один свихнутый сморчок решил, что пора захватить мир. Мелкий такой захребетник — глазки вытаращенные, челка клоком висит, усишки, лающий голос. Немочь бледная, одним словом. Однако вещал, что является лидером великой нации, которая чего-то там Зигфрид, чего-то там дракон, чего-то там белая раса и чего-то там унизительный Версальский договор. Это, наверное, мне в горячке привиделось, что наш диктатор-любитель Родерик Спод в Германию сбежал.  
  
Забавно, но у сморчка незаметно набралась чертова уйма таких же больных на голову приятелей. И понеслось: избранный народ, факельные шествия, нибелунги, руны какие-то. А главное, появилось у них желание нападать на соседей. Нападать и захватывать целые страны. И на нас тоже напали. Ну, то есть позиционных боев в Оксфордшире или там сухопутной операции по захвату Ньюкасла пока не было. Спод или как-его-там не отважился высадить армию-другую на наши старые острова, но в море и в воздухе творится такое, чего ни один сюрреалист не опишет. И что самое забавное, ваш покорный слуга принимает в этой заварухе посильное участие. Как пилот новейшего многофункционального тяжелого истребителя «Бристоль Бофайтер»! Это мощная штучка, скажу я вам. В воздухе ему нет равных. Особенный самолет. Ночной истребитель-перехватчик. Приятели Спода обожают бомбить нас по ночам, такие уж они романтики. К несчастью для них и к счастью для нас, у Королевских ВВС имеется эта самая птичка, а птичкой управляет Вустер. Вот ради того, чтобы еще немного продлить мой воображаемый полет, я бы еще поспал. Но это «кхм-кхм» — знаете, как овечка блеет на дальних холмах? — заставило меня растянуть губы в широкой глуповатой улыбке. Потому что на самом деле войны не было, верный Дживс находился при молодом хозяине, а самой серьезной проблемой это самого М.Х. был затянувшийся грипп. Хелло, Пиккадилли! Привет, Лестер-сквер!*  
  
— Сэр! Простите, сэр!  
  
Кто-то сначала легонько, а потом сильнее потряс меня за плечо. Не ожидая такой фамильярности от своего камердинера, я недовольно застонал.  
  
— Офицер-пилот ** Вустер! Сэр! Пожалуйста, проснитесь!  
  
Я разлепил свои обозреватели и узрел капрала Дженкинса — самое неопрятное создание из всех, кто когда-либо носил летную форму, и вечного дневального по расположению эскадрильи. Как он дорос до капрала, спросите вы? А я вам отвечу: Дженкинс у нас герой. Как-то ночью он выполз из казармы по нужде и случайно погасил занимавшийся около ангара пожар. Беда едва не случилась по вине караульного, который, вместо того чтобы проявлять бдительность и следить за соблюдением мер безопасности, уснул на посту, предварительно бросив окурок в сухую траву. Так что, если бы не портативный шланг Дженкинса, пришлось бы нам худо. Горе-караульного четвертовали или сбагрили в пехоту, что, в общем, одно и то же, а Дженкинс получил нашивки капрала, но мыть уши так и не научился.  
  
«Дженкинс, я тебя убью. Ты знаешь, какой сон ты мне перебил, дубина?» — хотел было рявкнуть я, но из моей груди вырвался лишь надсадный кашель.  
  
Не видения о полете на «Бристоле» было мне жаль (в конце концов, эка невидаль, ночной вылет!), а иллюзии того, что бомбежки, гибель друзей, кровь, грязь и разочарования последних четырех лет — это просто дурной сон. Морок, навеянный жестокой простудой.  
  
— Извините, сэр. Командир авиакрыла*** вызывает. Я заварил вам чаю с мятой! — прогундосил Дженкинс, кивая на стоящую прямо на полу жестяную кружку.  
  
Глотнув его зелья, я благодарно кивнул. Мир стал немного добрее.  
  
  
***  
Однако пришло время поведать, какого черта я делаю на секретном объекте возле долбаного Брайтона, чем занимался с начала войны и почему на мне летная форма. Итак, как и в моем незабвенном сне, четыре года назад, в 1939-м, я считал, что Гитлер — просто идиот, которого не стоит воспринимать всерьез. Да что там, все мы так думали. В смысле, мои родственники, ребята из «Трутней» — все, кроме Дживса, моего камердинера и любви всей жизни. Он озабоченно проглядывал газеты и взял моду слушать по ночам на кухне радио Би-Би-Си. То есть, я сам не против насладиться какой-нибудь радиопостановкой или легким джазом, но Дживс внимал всяким занудам и с каждым днем становился все мрачнее. Правду сказать, из него и в обычном-то состоянии не выжмешь улыбки, но тут уж он превратился в саму тревожность. Разумеется, он ни о чем таком не заговаривал, а я не спрашивал, но глаза выдавали многое.  
  
Ох, эти глаза! Как я боялся порой в них смотреть. Знаете, был уверен, что мои собственные гляделки меня выдадут. Втрескался я в Дживса с первого взгляда, в тот самый момент, когда открыл ему дверь, едва стоя на ногах с похмелюги, а он оглядел мою скорбную фигуру и произнес волшебные слова: «Меня прислало агентство. Сказали, что вам нужен камердинер». В общем, я пропал. Дживс был самим совершенством. Самым умным человеком из всех, кого я знал. Самым привлекательным. И он был добр ко мне — не просто, знаете ли, приносил мне завтрак или гладил рубашки — а по-настоящему добр, по-человечески. Так что я тихонечко себе вздыхал в подушку, пока предмет моих воздыханий чистил столовое серебро, и это продолжалось годами. Шесть лет подряд, если быть точным.  
  
А потом Гитлер сошел с ума, и стало ясно, что прежней жизни с ее загородными увеселениями, бесконечными вечеринками и маскарадами, булочковым крикетом и кражей шлемов у констеблей уже никогда не будет. Мы ведь жили как... ну я не знаю, как великовозрастные дети. Трудностей-то у нас, помимо кражи серебряных молочников, мучительного выбора между вояжем в Канны и рыбалкой на Мальорке или прошмыгивания меж помолвок, как между капель, почитай, и не было. А теперь как-то все в одночасье повзрослели. Кто в шестьдесят пять, как тетя Далия, организовавшая в своем загородном поместье что-то вроде пансиона для раненых. Кто в двадцать три, как Мадлен Бассет, которая вопреки воле сэра Уоткина записалась в Женский вспомогательный корпус, где научилась чинить телефонные коммутаторы и водить грузовик. Кто в двадцать восемь, как дружище Таппи, сражавшийся где-то на Средиземноморье, — шельмец всегда любил хороший климат.  
  
Один Б.У. Вустер к своим почти тридцати впал в совершеннейшее младенчество. Все дело в том, что... Черт, это сложно, но уж ладно, все равно сожгу эти записи, так что перед собой-то становиться в красивую позу нечего. Я ведь писал уже, что Дживс был любовью всей моей жизни? Что когда он вплывал в мою спальню с утренним чаем на подносе, я разрывался между двумя неутолимыми желаниями — пригласить его в свою постель или немедленно начать биться головой о стену, — однако старался держаться молодцом? Быть милым, приветливым, благодарным, не распускать свои чертовы руки и концентрировать взгляд на узоре портьеры? Ну вот. Я честно терпел самого себя, закусывая нижнюю губу, а когда становилось совсем невмоготу, то сбегал на ночь в одно из многих заведений, где несчастным идиотам вроде меня предоставляли какое-никакое утешение. Я старался выбирать кого-нибудь постарше. Высокого, широкоплечего, желательно брюнета. Приловчился заниматься любовью так, чтобы видеть лишь затылок своего партнера.  
  
В ночь, когда нашу улицу разбомбили, я был в Хаммерсмите, в чужой постели. Слишком заигрался, впервые в жизни шепча в незнакомую потную шею: «Я люблю тебя! О, как я тебя люблю!». Если представить, что моя страсть к собственному камердинеру — это болезнь, то подобное «лечение» будет похуже самой болезни. Облегчение минует быстро, а чувство вины не проходит совсем. А тут я еще и смалодушничал, сказав другому парню слова, предназначенные для Дживса! В общем, когда я, усталый и помятый, вывалился из такси и увидел, что от нашего дома номер три «а», Беркли-Меншнс, Лондон, W. один остались лишь пара стен да гора строительного мусора, то сразу понял: сам виноват. Дальнейшее помню плохо. Тетя Далия рассказывала, что трое констеблей с трудом оторвали меня от обломков, которые я расшвыривал голыми руками. Она нашла меня, непрестанно рыдающего, с окровавленными руками и содранными ногтями, в полицейском участке и привезла к себе в Вустершир. О Дживсе не было никаких вестей. Я был уверен, что он погиб, и погиб из-за меня.  
  
Я долго приходил в себя. Понемногу начал помогать тетке в ее импровизированном госпитале — щипал корпию, колол дрова и все такое, ведь штат слуг сократился до кухарки да пары горничных. Анатолю стало не из чего стряпать свои кулинарные шедевры и он, разобидевшись, уехал. Мужчины ушли, кто в армию, кто в ополчение. Лишь я бродил неприкаянной тенью по некогда веселому и нарядному Бринкли-Корту. Так бы, видимо, и продолжалось по сей день, не стань Гасси Финк-Ноттл кавалером Военного креста.  
Об этом выдающемся событии мы с теткой узнали за обедом, когда в кухню влетел дядя Том, размахивающий листками «Таймс», как боевым знаменем.  
  
— Финк-Ноттл-то, а? Мы думали, он только тритонов из лужи ловить горазд, а поди ж ты — три танка противника уничтожил! Три, сэр! Ох, не разменяй я восьмой десяток, давно бы уже показывал проклятым джерри, где раки зимуют, — твердил старик.  
  
С этого дня он, раньше допускавший лишь намеки насчет прячущихся за спинами наших парней тыловых крыс, стал прямо обвинять меня в трусости и дезертирстве. Тетка, конечно, становилась на мою сторону, умоляя «пожалеть мальчика, перенесшего такое потрясение», но от этого на душе было только гаже. Находиться в Бринкли становилось все противнее, да и в конце концов, дядя Том был не так уж и не прав.  
  
***  
  
Подсчитав мои руки и ноги, хирург из военной комиссии признал меня годным к строевой службе. Осталось лишь определить, каким образом этот отдельно взятый Вустер станет наносить непоправимую пользу Королевским вооруженным силам. Учитывая тот факт, что в свое время мне не удалось отвертеться от протирания штанов сначала в Итоне, а затем и в Оксфорде, полковник из комиссии стал прочить меня в командиры, ну, скажем, для начала, учебного взвода. Представив себя во главе трех десятков коротко стриженых и вооруженных стреляющими палками бывших крестьян, я призвал все свое красноречие, дабы упросить служаку не совершать фатальной ошибки. Разве что по полу не ползал. Сменив гнев на милость, полковник поинтересовался почти ласково:  
  
— Автомобиль водите?  
  
— Конечно! У меня был спортивный, с двумя сиденьями. Но могу и обычный, и даже грузовик, наверное. Это пожалуйста. Все, что угодно, только не назначайте меня старостой при этих ребятах.  
  
Поморщившись при слове «староста», полковник хлопнул печатью в моих бумагах и выпроводил меня из кабинета. Печать гласила: «В распоряжение Королевских ВВС». И я двинулся в это самое распоряжение. И вот ведь странная штука — люди просиживают по двенадцать лет в общеобразовательной школе, чтобы выйти оттуда фактически никем. А в летной школе учат быстро — три месяца теории, три месяца практики, и вот он: новенький, с пылу-жару офицер-пилот Вустер. Один из лучших из своего выпуска — скромно уточню я. А лучших из выпуска направляли куда? Правильно, в собачий холод Скапа-Флоу****, сопровождать полярные конвои в еще более собачий холод Архангельска. Если, конечно, немцы не поджарят по дороге.  
  
Каково мне пришлось в стройных рядах защитников Отечества, спросите вы? Вполне неплохо, спасибо, отвечу я. Старого итонца, по-моему, невозможно сломить ничем — ни казармой, ни тюрьмой, ни каторгой. Тем более, в боевой части авиации порядки гораздо проще, чем в каком-нибудь уланском Его Величества полку шропширских гусар. Там служивые дни и ночи напролет готовятся к строевым смотрам и отрабатывают почетный вынос знамени. Совсем по-другому проблема воинской дисциплины обстоит здесь, у нас. Чем ты занят на земле, никого особо не волнует. Главное, чем ты занят в воздухе. Так что, если вернешься из первого вылета, быстро становишься маститым ветераном. Собственных заслуг вернувшегося тут, конечно, нет. Просто все больше новичков приходит занять место твоих погибших товарищей, а потом появляются очередные новички и занимают места предшественников.  
  
Почему выжил я? Не знаю. Наверное, потому что мне было практически неважно, будет ли равно число моих посадок числу моих взлетов. Искал ли я Дживса? Конечно! И самостоятельно, и посредством появившихся за время службы связей. Знал наверняка, что среди погибших его имени нет, а в списки пропавших без вести его подал лично я. Однако особой надежды на эти самые списки я не возлагал, прекрасно зная, какой неразберихой сопровождается работа органов, призванных осуществлять всякого рода учет и контроль. Перестал ли я его любить? Еще чего! Разумеется, когда однополчане двигали в увольнительную и приглашали меня к девочкам, я отшучивался и никуда не ходил. Не интересовали меня и представители своего пола. То есть, я точно знаю, что у нас в эскадрильи было несколько ребят, которые составляли эдакий мужской клуб по интересам. Командование и сослуживцы старательно не замечали этого факта — главное, что они были хорошими пилотами и честными малыми.  
  
Не примкнув ни к тем и ни к этим, из Берти-души-компании четырехлетней давности я превратился в Берти-себе-на-уме образца 1943 года. А на уме у меня снова был Дживс и ничего кроме Дживса. Спасительное не-думанье о Дживсе возникало только в полете. Так что боевых вылетов, в том числе и ночных, у меня было больше всех в части. Через год вашего покорного слугу передислоцировали в Брайтон и посадили за штурвал «Бофайра». Теперь я каждую ночь кружил над Каналом и, не скрывая злорадства, перехватывал вылетающие с территории Франции немецкие бомбардировщики. Хотелось верить, что рано или поздно мне удастся сбить тот самый самолет, который уничтожил мой дом.  
  
Мой конь и доныне носил бы меня, как говаривал поэт, да вот только нет больше коня. Точнее, самолета. Три ночи назад меня все-таки сбили, пришлось катапультироваться. «Бристоль» ухнул в Канал, я приземлился туда же. Если бы на дворе стоял февраль, береговая охрана наверняка вытянула бы свежемороженого Вустера в спасательном жилете. Но, к счастью, сейчас конец сентября, так что я отделался простудой. Генри Блейк, наш крылатый босс, предложил отлежаться в госпитале, пока мне подыщут новую машину, но попадать в больничную палату не по ранению, я считаю, глупо и недостойно пилота, чьи предки сражались еще при Азенкуре. Не в том смысле, что предки тоже были пилотами, конечно. В общем, сошлись на том, что я поумираю немного в своем кубрике, а там, глядишь, и воскресну. И вот по мою бессмертную душу прикатил Дженкинс и заявил, что командир авиакрыла Блейк срочно требует меня на ковер.  
  
Промочив горло и приведя себя в относительный порядок, я потопал на зов начальства.  
  
— Сэр, офицер-пилот Вустер по вашему приказанию прибыл!  
  
Генри поднялся из-за своего дубового стола, пожал мне руку и протянул казенного вида бланк.  
  
— Заходи, Бертрам. Полюбуйся вот, представляю тебя ко второму Кресту «За выдающиеся летные заслуги». Что скажешь?  
  
Да уж. Стоило из-за такой ерунды просыпаться. Первым крестом меня наградили еще в Скапа-Флоу, тетя Далия прислала премиленькое письмо с приветом от дядюшки, но лично я практически ничего не почувствовал. Вот и теперь новость о скорой награде меня вовсе не воодушевила.  
  
— Спасибо, конечно, сэр... Но я не совсем понимаю — разве я не загубил «Бристоль»?  
  
— «Бристоль» сбил не ты, а чертов немец — это раз. Ты выжил — это два. Ну и двенадцать уничтоженных лично тобой бомбардировщиков противника — это три. Так что давно пора было, — отмахнулся начальник. — Ты мне лучше вот что скажи: как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Уже лучше, — соврал я.  
  
В сердце закралось нехорошее предчувствие. За свою недолгую военную карьеру я успел понять: начальство никогда не интересуется твоим здоровьем ради поддержания светской беседы.  
  
— Рад слышать. Тогда к делу. У меня к тебе просьба. Повторяю, Вустер, это не приказ, а именно просьба, то есть ты можешь отказаться...  
  
Ну да, конечно. Я хорошо понимал, что все это блеф. Военное начальство никогда не просит, а подчиненный никогда не отказывается. Но все же был благодарен Генри за эту иллюзию нормального человеческого диалога.  
  
— Слушаю, сэр.  
  
— Нужно слетать во Францию.  
  
— А обратно как же?  
  
— Обратно — если повезет, — вздохнул Блейк, и я понял, что он не шутит.  
  
Итак, в некую точку на севере Франции, где немец на немце и немцем погоняет, нужно доставить груз, необходимый для работы местного Движения сопротивления: радиостанцию, парочку шифровальных машин и... золото. Много, много золота для подкупа оккупационных властей, организации побегов заключенных, выправления документов для лиц, пребывающих в розыске… в общем, было бы золото, а что с ним делать, французы уж как-то придумают. Координирует местных повстанцев агент британской разведки. Он поддерживает связь с «большой землей» и достает для подпольщиков разные нужные вещи. Мое дело — перелететь через Канал, обойти каким-то чудом береговую охрану, а потом, приземлившись в некой точке, передать груз этому самому куратору и получить что-то от него взамен. И, тут Генри прав, если повезет, вернуться обратно.  
  
— Что думаешь, Бертрам? — спросил командир авиакрыла, барабаня пальцами по столу.  
  
Я ничего не думал. По-хорошему, мне было наплевать.  
  
— Когда лететь, сэр?  
  
— Завтра ночью. Я дам тебе лучшую машину из тех, что остались.  
  
— Лучше давайте, какую не жалко.  
  
— Не говори так, Вустер. Мы еще на твоей свадьбе погуляем! — обрадовался начальник.  
  
Ничего не ответив, я вышел из кабинета Генри Блейка, пытаясь побороть внезапный приступ кашля.  
  
***  
  
Вернувшись в свою берлогу, я попытался обдумать свои дальнейшие перспективы. В кубрик поскребся Дженкинс и предложил принести ужин. Есть не хотелось, так что я попросил авиационный атлас и чего-нибудь горячего попить. Дженкинс притащил с кухни целый котелок бурой жижи, называемой в армии «какао», и, хитро улыбаясь, вынул из кармана пузырек бренди.  
  
— Командир авиакрыла передал, — заговорщицки прошептал он.  
  
— Дженкинс, ты чудо, — улыбнулся я. — Напомни мне произвести тебя в сержанты.  
  
— Ну что вы, сэр. Зовите, если что, — шмыгнул носом Дженкинс и удалился, топоча шнурованными ботинками.  
  
Итак, положение мое было как у висельника — вон, даже последний ужин принесли. Но стоило ли расстраиваться? Я быстро просмотрел атлас, напился какао с бренди, завалился в койку и уже без сновидений продрых до завтрашнего вечера.  
  
Проснулся в сумерках от покашливания Дженкинса.  
  
— Будешь еще кашлять возле моей постели — поколочу, — пообещал я, продирая глаза.  
  
— Больше не буду, сэр. У вас скоро инструктаж, я подумал, вы захотите поесть.  
  
— Спасибо, дружище, — зевнул я и с удивлением отметил, что поесть и правда было бы неплохо.  
  
То ли бренди помог, то ли двадцатичасовой сон, но чувствовал я себя не в пример лучше, чем сутки тому назад. Зверски захотелось умыться, надеть чистую рубашку, поужинать и даже, чем черт не шутит, отправиться на службу Его величеству. Прибыв на инструктаж к Генри, я был готов отправляться в логово врага сей же момент, однако командир охладил мой пыл, сказав, что вылет планируется на 5.00.  
  
— Я получил метеосводку, пишут, что утро над Шербуром будет туманное. Так что целесообразно подождать рассвета. Ты же знаешь, Бетрам: ночью тебя смогут высветить прожектором, а в густом тумане не достанут никак. День пересидишь там, следующей ночью вернешься.  
  
— Но... Я хочу сказать, как? Куда я спрячу самолет? Куда денусь сам? Это же чертов билет в один конец... Сэр!  
  
— Понимаю твое беспокойство, Вустер. Но уверяю тебя — если ты успешно доберешься до Шербура, то больше тебе беспокоиться не о чем. Наш тамошний агент — просто сокровище. Позаботится и о самолете, и о тебе. Накормит, напоит, спать уложит, а вечером благословит на обратную дорогу и помашет платочком.  
  
Командир отправил меня отдыхать, но я уже выспался с запасом. Заглянул в офицерский клуб, поиграл на бильярде. Выпил кофе, поймал на себе заинтересованный взгляд одного из старших по званию офицеров и был готов побиться об заклад, что этот парень видит во мне не только боевого товарища. Даже подумал: «А что я, собственно, потеряю, если»... Если не вернусь, да. Но вдруг отчетливо представил, как он рассказывает своим наперсникам, что приласкал бедолагу Вустера перед его последним вылетом, так что романтические мысли мигом покинули мою старую тыкву. Вернулся в кубрик, снова полистал атлас. Наметил маршрут. Выпил еще кофе. Помечтал о Дживсе. Попытался заснуть. Включил свет. Покалякал кой-чего в дневнике. Еще раз помечтал о Дживсе. Проснулся от стука в дверь и Дженкинсового сэрканья.  
  
На улице было еще темно, но еще немного, и на востоке забрезжит рассвет. На взлетной полосе уже ждал командир авиакрыла и еще какой-то незнакомый офицер, наверное из разведки. Генри подвел меня к небольшому, но задиристому на вид самолетику:  
  
— «Супермарин Спитфайр», думаю, подойдет, — улыбнулся он.  
  
Я был солидарен с командиром. На «Спитфайрах» я летал, сопровождая полярные конвои. Отличный многофункциональный самолет. Одновременно разведчик, перехватчик и истребитель. Быстрый, маневренный. Вот только места для багажа тут не предусмотрено. Куда они все добро сложили, мне под ноги, что ли? И как будто услышав мою мысль, Генри подмигнул:  
  
— Полетишь верхом на мешке золота, Бертрам! Ты счастлив?  
  
— Безмерно, — вздохнул я.  
  
— Если придется катапультироваться, не забудь его захватить. Я серьезно, Вустер, откупишься от джерри, если что!  
  
— Ха-ха, сэр.  
  
— Не дерзи мне, щенок, не то порву твое наградное представление! — Генри обнял меня, похлопав по спине. — Удачи, сынок. Жду домой завтра ночью.  
  
Я залез в кабину «Спитфайра», натянул шлем, отсалютовал начальству и задвинул крышку кокпита. Легонько пнул ногой тяжелый холщовый мешок на полу. Включил мотор, представил еще раз карту из атласа, вырулил на исходную и пошел на взлет.  
  
***  
  
По-хорошему, от Брайтона до Шербура лету всего полчаса. Предрассветный туман над Каналом был — загляденье. То есть, наоборот — сама непроглядность. С одной стороны, меня не видели с земли. С другой — я тоже не видел землю. Я догадался, что пролетел над береговой линией континента, только по тому, что джерри встретили «Спитфайр» запоздалым салютом из зениток. Значит, теперь нужно было брать левее, в противоположную сторону от порта. В десятке миль от города имелась деревня Сент-Мер-Эглиз. Генри проинструктировал меня, что ориентиром для посадки должен был служить шпиль местной церкви. Самолет следовало посадить в близлежащем поле, а потом наверняка бежать в эту обитель святого духа — молиться, чтобы не схватили местные гитлеропоклонники.  
  
Над деревней было уже не так туманно. Шпиль, возвышающийся на ее окраине, блеснул в лучах восходящего солнца. Неподалеку имелось довольно удобное поле, туда-то я и направил нос своего крылатого судна. Тем более что там, согласно условной информации, горели два сигнальных костра — побольше и поменьше. Немного погодя я увидел и человечка в развевающейся сутане, который энергично размахивал руками, указывая на церковное подворье. Идея спрятать самолет в обители Божьей показалась мне довольно толковой. А я-то уж ломал голову: куда девать «Спитфайр», значительно превышающий своими габаритами пресловутую иголку, которую легко потерять в стоге сена.  
  
Посадка получилась мягкой. Коснувшись жухлой травки, истребитель покатил по направлению к церковной ограде, и мне оставалось надеяться, что ворота окажутся достаточно широкими для того, чтобы в них прошли крылья «Спитфайра». Тот факт, что в ограде зияла дыра футов в тридцать, меня, разумеется, удивил, но не остановил. Истребитель торжественно въехал в пролом. Я отодвинул крышку кокпита, стянул очки и шлем и с наслаждением вдохнул свежий воздух. Священник несся по полю галопом, совершенно не приличествующим его духовному сану.  
  
— Марсель уже не тот, — произнес я кодовую фразу по-французски, каковой меня снабдило начальство перед вылетом.  
  
— Кругом одни зулусы, сын мой, — скорбно ответили из-за крыла.  
  
Пароль был точным. Голос — знакомым.  
  
Прихватив тяжеленный мешок, я вывалился из кабины прямо под ноги человеку, который был как две капли воды похож на моего дорогого камердинера. Я уж было хотел спросить падре, не имелось ли у него брата-близнеца в Англии, но судя по тому, какое выражение приобрело его лицо, я понял, что это никакой не брат, а именно Реджинальд Дживс собственной персоной!  
  
— Тебе посылка, Дживс, — пробормотал я, кивнув на мешок с золотыми слитками, прежде чем отключиться от избытка чувств.  
  
Наверняка кому-то покажется забавным то, что офицер Королевских ВВС упал в обморок, словно героиня дешевой оперетки при виде своего долгожданного, но, знаете ли, не каждый день встречаешь воскресших из мертвых, да еще и в таком, мягко говоря, странном обличье. Дживс расстегнул мою летную куртку, освободил шею от туго повязанного шерстяного шарфа, провел по щеке теплыми пальцами. Путая бред с явью, я выпалил:  
  
— Я тебя люблю, Дживс. Прости. Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты не погиб из-за меня... Молодец, что стал ангелом. Снись мне почаще, если можешь. Ты не представляешь, как это важно для меня...  
  
Прекрасный профиль Дживса омрачился.  
  
— Не называйте меня так. Ангел — это вы, сэр.  
  
Уяснив, что снова попал в идиотское положение, я вскочил на ноги. Дживс кивнул на лежавший на земле тюк, оказавшийся видавшей виды парашютной тканью. Мы быстренько накрыли самолет этим импровизированным чехлом, а сверху набросали сухой травы, заготовленной, видимо, заранее. Затем Дживс пригласил меня в дом священника. В свой, стало быть, дом.  
  
— Дживс, объясни мне наконец, что за чертовщина... Тьфу, ты теперь при сутане, наверное, не стоит... В общем, что тут творится?  
  
— Я рос в этих местах, сэр. И в прошлую войну уже работал на разведку, — начал свой рассказ он.  
  
— Подожди-ка, но тогда ты был еще ребенком, разве нет? — удивился я.  
  
— Совершенно верно. Мне было четырнадцать, и я работал мальчиком на побегушках в бывшей гостинице, где немцы оборудовали штаб. На прислугу, особенно несовершеннолетнюю, мало кто обращает внимание. После войны начальство меня премировало и обещало протекцию в лучшее военное училище, но я выхлопотал рекомендации для учебы на курсах камердинеров. Естественно, курировавшее мою работу ведомство оставило меня в резерве на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. И когда данные обстоятельства возникли, меня определили сюда на роль скромного слуги Божьего. Мне очень жаль, но я не мог поступить иначе. Пришлось уйти, даже не попрощавшись, а потом узнать, что наша квартира разрушена в результате бомбардировки. Утешало лишь то, что я узнал: вы уцелели. Понимая, что близится новая война, я разрывался между своим гражданским долгом и... вами, сэр. Я понял, что неравнодушен к вам, практически сразу.  
  
— Не может быть, Дживс! Но почему ты не признался? — воскликнул я.  
  
— А почему вы не признались, сэр? — лицо Дживса сохраняло всегдашнее выражение надутой лягушки, но левый уголок рта явственно пополз вверх.  
  
— Действительно... Туше, старый разбойник. Валяй дальше! Ты действительно священник или это просто маскарад?  
  
— Могу продемонстрировать вам бумаги, удостоверяющие, что я окончил семинарию, был рукоположен в дьяконы, а затем и в священники на заморских территориях Франции. Осенью 1939 года был призван возглавить приход Пресвятой девы Марии в деревне Сент-Мер-Эглиз...  
  
— Я сам могу показать тебе бумагу, что я офицер-пилот ВВС Его Величества! — перебил его я.  
  
— И что же, вы пилот, сэр? — вверх ползли уже оба уголка его рта. Выражаясь Дживсовским языком, он хохотал до упаду.  
  
— Ну какой из меня пилот, старина! Я и на земле-то заблужусь в трех соснах!  
  
— И все же, я уверен, что летчик из вас гораздо лучший, чем из меня священник, сэр, — произнес Дживс.  
  
— Это почему же?  
  
— Потому что вы, несмотря на немалые риски, прилетели сюда самостоятельно. Если вам доверили эту задачу, значит, вы один из лучших пилотов в вашем подразделении, чем я невероятно горжусь. Что же касается меня, то настоящий священник легко справился бы с искушением, а я не нахожу воли ему противостоять.  
  
Мягкие губы Дживса легко прижались к моему рту. Он восхитительно пах кофе и свежим крахмальным воротничком.  
  
— Дживс! — отстранился я.  
  
Он смотрел на меня молча и выжидающе.  
  
— Я не очень-то истовый христианин... Не то, чтобы мне было наплевать на религию и все такое... Но вот если двое парней целуются, это, само собой, грех. А если один из этих парней священник? Ему же тогда во сто крат больше попадет? Может, не стоит тогда? Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы с небесной канцелярией!  
  
— Любовь — это не грех, сын мой. А священник я, как ты уже успел убедиться, лишь по документам.  
  
— Но, судя по всему, неплохо с этой ролью справляешься.  
  
— Стараюсь, сын мой. Стараюсь...  
  
— Сейчас же прекрати паясничать!  
  
— Слушаюсь, сэр!  
  
— Берти.  
  
— Берти... Почему на армейской униформе такие неудобные пуговицы?  
  
— Чтобы солдаты не расстегивали друг другу штаны, почему же еще!  
  
Стоит отметить, что со всеми моими застежками Дживс справился замечательно — он ведь годами имел дело с одеянием молодого господина. Я, естественно, запутался в его сутане, но был вызволен и утешен. Причем, до наступления сумерек — неоднократно.  
  
Любовь — действительно не грех, скажу я вам. Я уверен в этом, потому что в тот день все ангелы были на нашей стороне. Чем еще объяснить тот факт, что мы с Дживсом были словно невидимы для всего остального мира? Никто не совался в церковь. Никто не разыскивал самолет. Ночью мы наконец вывалились на подворье, и, тщательно осмотрев прилегающую территорию, начали осторожно готовить машину к перелету. Когда медлить было уже нельзя, я зажал между коленей собранный Дживсом пакет с оперативными данными и нехотя набросил куртку. Дживс тщательно обмотал мою шею шарфом и притянул его концы к себе, чтобы поцеловать меня напоследок.  
  
— Пожалуйста, будь осторожен, — прошептал он.  
  
— Да уж, теперь придется, — протянул я и, запрыгнув на крыло, влез в кабину.  
  
Помахав Дживсу напоследок, я, старательно маневрируя, вывел «Спитфайр» в поле. Разогнавшись, взлетел и, заложив вираж над церковью, увидел внизу Дживса. Теперь на нем не было сутаны, лишь темные брюки и белая сорочка с расстегнутым воротом. Он стоял на коленях прямо в грязи и, похоже, истово молился. Не думаю, однако, что он каялся в совершенных им прегрешениях.  
  
* Искаж. цитата из маршевой песни британской армии 1912 года «Долог путь до Типперери». В русском переводе оригинальная строка звучит: «Гуд-бай, Пикадилли, прощай Лестер-сквер!»  
  
** Звание младшего офицерского состава Королевских ВВС Великобритании. Эквивалентно званию лейтенанта Сухопутных войск  
  
*** Звание старшего офицерского состава Королевских ВВС Великобритании с 1919 г. Эквивалентно званию подполковника Сухопутных войск  
  
**** Гавань в Шотландии. Во время Первой и Второй мировых войн здесь базировались главные силы британского военно-морского флота


End file.
